Profundo Carmesí
by Meridiana
Summary: En un Sengoku AU, lleno de youkais asesinos, Kagome, Domadora de youkais, tiene un problema: Inuyasha, uno de los llamados Indomables. Intrigas, triángulos, cuadrángulos y un toque de limón, serán cortesía de Rin, Hiten,Sessh,Bankotsu, Sango y un vas


**Tips sobre este universo:**

Este es un universo alternativo (cuando no), en donde Kagome vive en el Sengoku Jidai, y por supuesto, no es la reencarnación de Kikyo. Ajusté a mis preferencias las edades de Rin y Kohaku: Rin es una mujer, y Kohaku, como en la serie, apenas unos años mayor que ella. Kagome y compañía crecieron en un entorno muy oscuro, y trabajan con seres peligrosísimos, los youkais. Tengan en cuenta esto cuando quieran asesinarme al ver que algunos personajes no se comportan a veces como debieran...a su esencia, les agregué unos fuertes instintos de supervivencia.

**Sobre este capítulo:** aparecen Hiten y Suikotsu. Para los que no los recuerden, Hiten es un youkai del trueno que apareció en los primeros capítulos de Inuyasha, (sí, ese, el de la trenza larga!). Suikotsu, es el doctor miembro de los Shichinin, con Bankotsu, Jakotsu y compañía.

**Rating:** R.

**Parejas: **mmmhh...triángulos y cuadrángulos prometo, pero estarán Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kikyo, Hiten, Bankotsu, Sango, Miroku, Kouga....hagan sus apuestas! Si tienen una pareja de su preferencia, díganmela, que la tendré en cuenta.

* * *

**Profundo Carmesí **

**Capítulo uno**

**En camino**

**En donde esta historia comienza, enterándonos de la difícil vida que lleva Kagome. Nos enteramos del problema con los youkais en el Sengoku, saludamos a Rin, y babeamos por Hiten y Suikotsu. Y Kagome, nada feliz de ir a Tokio.**

Kagome estaba cansada.

En ese momento, mientras intentaba acomodar su dolorido trasero por enésima vez en su montura, pensaba que nadie en el mundo podía tener más mala suerte que ella en ese momento.

Y por supuesto, tenía razones de sobra, seguía pensando, tratando de olvidar el calor y el cansancio, rememorando sus muchos motivos para sentirse miserable, motivos que la llevaron desde su residencia veraniega en Kyoto, a esta ciudad-fortaleza en la frontera más peligrosa de Japón.

Lanzó un resignado suspiro. Todo este lío, justo cuando comenzaban sus primeras vacaciones en tres años.

De sus youkais, sólo había traído a Hiten, y eso, porque había insistido en venir con ella.

También, en honor a la verdad, tuvo que ver que no podía dejar solo al psicópata.

-_Quién sabe en que momento se me dará por desollar a alguien?-_había dicho Hiten, sus ojos granates clavados en los suyos, y exhibiendo una devastadora media sonrisa. Kagome sabía que a pesar del tono de broma de Hiten, él lo decía en serio, muy en serio. Demasiado bien lo sabía.

Es que Hiten _no_ podía ser domado, era una amenaza ambulante, eso jamás se le olvidaba, y así lo repetía a otras personas que lo pedían para sus escuadrones y otras misiones. Hiten estaba directamente bajo sus órdenes, y ante alguna que otra protesta, les recordaba que Hiten era de los llamados _Indomables _, youkais que, como decía su nombre, eran imposibles de amaestrar. Eran los más poderosos, los más inteligentes....los más problemáticos y letales. Y había que tener mucho, mucho cuidado.

Kagome se había hecho una, en su opinión, más que merecida fama como entrenadora de youkais rebeldes, y la cumbre de todo, era el honor de ser la primer, y única Domadora al momento, que pudo capturar y domar a tres Indomables.

Que el primero se hubiera escapado, constituía un mínimo detalle no disminuyó la admiración que por ella sentían. Hazte fama, y échate a dormir, pensaba Kagome al respecto.

La mayor parte de la gente, no tenía idea de lo desgastante que era lidiar con los youkais. Y mejor ni hablar de los Indomables. Necesitaban atención las 24 hs. No creía que tuviesen idea de todo lo que se llevaba de ti controlar a esos seres...y sobre todo, que jamás los podías controlar del todo. Al final, se dejaban controlar, porque así lo decidían. Esas eran sus conclusiones sobre la práctica.

Al menos, los Indomables que estaban con ella, estaban porque simplemente así se les antojaba. Tenían sus razones. Ella no creía tener un poder especial, pero ve a decírselo a la gente...suerte, ese había sido su gran factor. Pero que luego de esa suerte inicial, tres Indomables eligieran estar con ella y no matarla (aún), no creía que fuese debido únicamente a la suerte...existían otras.

Y por Hiten, pagaba un altísimo precio...

Ah, por lo menos, pensó abanicándose, la vista de sus músculos y de su firme trasero, allí, delante de ella, hacían llevadera la jornada. Podía ser una molestia con mayúsculas, pero se veía muy bien, el condenado!

-Puedo hacer llover, mi dama.- escuchó decir a la profunda y burlona voz de Hiten. El youkai se dio vuelta, mirándola, y esperó a que su caballo alcanzara el punto en el que se encontraba. Maldito youkai! Estaba perfecto, inmaculado bajo el ardiente sol. Ella se sentía, y sabía que se veía, como una desmoronada y roñosa porción de puré "a la Kagome".

Amenazándolo con su abanico, le dijo –Una gota de agua, Hiten, una nubecita negra, y tendremos a toda una tropilla de onis detrás nuestro, sin contarme a mí, que correré por tu problemático trasero, y te destriparé, Hiten!

Y Kagome, decía esas dulces palabras con todo su corazón.

Estaban de incógnito. Ese youkai desquiciado se mandaba alguna, y todos sus planes se irían derechito a la basura.

Un nuevo envío de tropas de samuráis, exterminadores, expertos en youkais y dinero, iban destinados a Tokio, con supuestamente Kagome como una de las cabecillas de la expedición. Supuestamente, porque Kagome quería llegar antes de tiempo para ver que era lo que realmente se cocinaba en la ciudad, antes de que le ocultaran datos importantes.

La nueva tropa , que, estaba destinada a Tokio desde hacía unos dos meses, habían esperado a que nuevos exterminadores terminaran su entrenamiento, para partir. Que ella estuviera allí, era algo tejido a las apuradas, casi dos días antes, cuando el Shogun le comunicó las buenas nuevas sobre el Indomable, y sobre esa miko con ganas de experimentar por su cuenta. Así que Kagome rápidamente incluyó a su equipo, Rin y Hiten se invitaron solos.

La noche anterior, Kagome y los suyos se adelantaron por otro camino, sin utilizar ningún poder místico, para evadir los espías de Tokio, la ciudad adonde iban. Al mando de la expedición, quedaron los capitanes, y unos sirvientes suyos que eran zorros youkais, y podían tomar la figura de cualquier cosa. En este caso, de Hiten, Rin, su segundo al mando Suikotsu, y ella. Poca gente, verdad, pero entre todos, podían causar un verdadero desastre entre los ilusos youkais que los atacaran.

Eso había pasado la noche anterior.

Ahora se enfrentaba al sol, el polvo, y a un entrometido youkai que disfrutaba lo indecible viéndola enfadada.

Hiten puso cara de asombro. Payaso.

-Mi dama, cuando te conocí no hablabas así...,- dijo fingiéndose el casto doncel. Casto. Ja ja. Seguro.

Pero eso era cierto. Punto para Hiten.

Kagome abrió la boca para decir algo que seguramente iba a ser ácido, pero Hiten sacó de su bolso un fragante durazno blanco, tendiéndoselo con una sonrisa.

Acaso creería que iba a distraerse por un mísero durazno? Já!

Pero creía bien, porque se estaba muriendo de sed y calor. Así que lo tomó, feliz, canturreando un "gracias!".

Kagome dejó el abanico a un lado y le dio un mordisco al durazno que le había ofrecido Hiten. Mmmhh...rico.

-Vamos, cuéntame por qué entraste al gremio de las Domadoras.

-Ya sabes la historia...mmmhhh, eshto eshtá delishiosho..!!-empezó a decir, interrumpida por la frescura y el sabor de la fruta. Y también, porqué no, interrumpida por su propia mente, que no tenía ganas de contestarle a Hiten.

Pero Hiten, una vez que se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, era la peste. Y por cierto, que arremetió.

-Estoy aburrido, no hay nadie con quién pelear, cuéntamela otra vez, mi dama.-dijo con su sexy voz en un tono grave, ladeando la cabeza a un lado, de modo que su larga trenza cayó a un costado, casi tocándole las rodillas.

Eso, y los ojos (falsamente) inocentes, siempre la ganaban. Era ella tan predecible? Maldito Hiten por ser tan deseable!

Aclarándose la voz, Kagome le contestó, porque también estaba aburrida de la cabalgata:

-En este negocio, no puedo ser la aplicada muchachita de templo que solía ser. Cuando me enseñaron como hacer esto, me quería morir. De estar sentada tranquila estudiando en mi casa, me pusieron a pelear en contra de enormes y furiosos youkais.- dijo despreocupadamente, quitándole importancia a la cosa. Seguro. Que te obliguen a ser exterminadora. Pan comido.

Continuó:

-En parte me alegro, así puedo decir lo que se me da la gana...lástima que entras tú en el paquete, y no me puedo deshacer de ti!

El youkai se rió, su risa arrastrándose como una fresca y sensual pieza de seda por la piel de Kagome.

-Admítelo, sufrirías si no pudieras verme más...- los ojos color sangre se agrandaron y

Kagome por primera vez agradeció al sol del mediodía por darle un color rojizo, que ocultaba su propio sonrojo. A pesar de todo lo que dijera, sí, seguía siendo una tímida chica de templo.

Y lo peor, era que Hiten lo sabía.

Y trataba de aprovecharse.

Ah...la batalla entre sus dos voluntades...

-Tienes razón, te extrañaría. Llenas de caos y terror mi no lo haría?-bromeó. Y ya en serio, murmuró.- Aunque a veces pienso...

-Qué piensas?

-Que sólo tú y yo conocemos la verdad de todo esto, Hiten.- le respondió gravemente.

Hiten no la miró, ni sonrió esta vez.

-Lo sé. Por eso no te mato.-le respondió al cabo de unos segundos, en tono de confidencia -Pero tampoco dejo de preguntarme cómo sería devorarte lentamente, trozo por trozo...es muy tentador, lo sabes? Y cada vez se pone peor...pensar en estar adentro tuyo, y devorarte al mismo tiempo...-terminó en una voz que era casi un gruñido, con las pupilas agrandadas, y sus colmillos haciéndose visibles, visibles y filosos.

Los dedos de Kagome se aferraron a la daga en su costado. Súbitamente, el día ya no parecía tan brillante.

-Lo sé, Hiten.- a pesar de todo lo que sabía sobre youkais, de todo lo que sabía sobre Hiten, tuvo que componer su voz . Es algo parecido a lo que sientes cuando piensas que tu romance durará por siempre, para luego encontrar a ti amor con otra chica. El mismo sabor amargo en la boca.

Hiten, a pesar de lo comprador que pareciera, era un youkai de la peor calaña. Nunca tenía que olvidar que no era su amigo, sino que vivían en una perpetua tregua.

Pero mierda, que a veces, sí que se le olvidaba...

Unos golpecitos amigables en su rodilla la volvieron a la normalidad.

-Pero no será ahora...eres mi humana favorita, mi dama, y sería demasiado poco caballeroso de mi parte, atacarte cuando estás casi desmayada por el calor. – explicó Hiten. Kagome no pudo dejar de pensar en cómo trataría a los humanos que no le gustaban...o sea, todos. Pensándolo mejor, sí lo sabía...ese youkai había sido uno de los más feroces asesinos.

-Y sales ganando, "mi dama"- dijo esta vez con un tono decididamente burlón.- podrás seguir mirándome el trasero por mucho tiempo más. Antes de que Kagome estallara, con una carcajada, se dirigió a la retaguardia.

Meneando la cabeza, Kagome se concentró otra vez en la misión.

-Rin!!- gritó, abanicándose de nuevo.

-Ahí voy, mi dama!!-escuchó una alegre voz desde la retaguardia. La voz no denotaba fatiga ni molestia alguna, y como siempre, Rin la hizo sentirse todo un vejestorio, a pesar de que sólo era dos años menor que ella. Su ayudante era una fuente imparable de energía, además de verse más joven de lo que realmente era. Bueno, pensó Kagome, yo no me veo mal, tampoco. Mirando su empolvado atuendo, sin embargo, dudó. Sabía, sin modestia alguna, que estaba considerada una de las más atractivas mujeres de Kyoto, y entre las codiciadas Domadoras, ocupaba el primer puesto en aspecto y poder. La domadora de esta ciudad había estado entre los primeros puestos, pero...

Frunció el ceño. La había visto algunas veces, y era una de esas personas con las que piensas que sería mejor decir: "Hey, no perdamos el tiempo hablándonos, que nunca nos vamos a gustar, síp?". Sabía que no entendía como Kagome podía ostentar el primer puesto sobre ella. Y Kagome no soportaba que la miraran de arriba abajo. Sacaba lo peor de ella. No, no se gustaban ni un poquito. Para nada. Síp.

Sintió un trotar acercándose, y allí estaba Rin, viniendo desde la retaguardia.

-Sí, mi dama?-

Rin era por derecho propio una buena entrenadora, pero prefería trabajar con huérfanos youkais. Y que fueran crías, no quería decir que no fueran peligrosos, al contrario. Tenían enormes poderes, y la mayoría, ningún control sobre ellos. Si se sumaba a esto los caracteres caprichosos y prepotentes de un niño, y la crueldad y gusto por la sangre de un típico youkai, hacían de ese un trabajo sumamente difícil e insalubre. Pero muy valioso. Antes de Kagome, la única forma algo segura de controlar a los youkais más peligrosos, era agarrándolos desde pequeños.

No, Kagome no envidiaba a Rin. Pero Rin tenía sus propios motivos, su propia historia...que tampoco Kagome envidiaba. Era en apariencia una despreocupada chica, pero Rin no era alguien para tomar por sentado. Ni trabajaba con los youkais huérfanos sólo por la bondad de su alma...tenía sus motivos para hacerlo. Si no, no lo haría.

Aunque, en honor a la verdad, de cuando en cuando, sí la envidiaba un poquito...Rin se dedicaba a algo duro, pero que le gustaba muchísimo...en cambio ella...

Siempre le tocaba lidiar con los peores youkais.

Y si su teoría era cierta, pronto Rin lidiaría con similares youkais...

Ante esa perspectiva, Rin no disimulaba que para ella, ser la aprendiz elegida por la gran Domadora ( aquí Hiten y Kagome se desternillaban de la risa), sería como tocar el cielo con las manos. Porque uno de esos "motivos" de Rin, era ser "Domadora de Indomables". Kagome no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse por ella.

Kagome había querido que Rin viniera cuando tuviese una idea de la situación total en esa ciudad. Si había un Indomable, quería Rin lo viera, por supuesto, pero la chica también estaba en medio de unas merecidas vacaciones, y quería que las disfrutase lo más posible.

Por supuesto, que Rin se empeñó en venir a toda costa...habló, habló y habló hasta que casi la volvió loca, la persiguió alegremente ( y parlanchinamente), por todos lados en esos dos ocupados días. Venció a Kagome por cansancio, quien estaba con miles de cosas por organizar, y encima, con Hiten también molestándola por venir...

Al dar el brazo a torcer, la sonrisa de los dos fue idéntica...

Dioses, a veces, Rin le recordaba tanto a Hiten...

Volviendo a la realidad, dijo -Rin, nos estamos acercando. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

La chica dijo alegremente,- Por supuesto, Kagome! Estaré más que alerta. Aunque con suerte, tendremos algo de acción, y les demostraremos más respeto hacia nosotros, verdad Hiten? – Hiten la señaló a Rin, como diciéndole: "Tienes toda la razón, amiga!". Kagome se mordió la lengua para no gritarles que dejasen de pensar en esto como un picnic. Por qué se la castigaba así, con ellos, por qué?

-Vayan con Hiten adelante, Suikotsu viene conmigo.- indicó. Rin sonrió, y fue con Hiten.

Inteligentísima y astuta, Rin era lo más parecido que tenía a una amiga. Parecido. Kagome había visto demasiadas cosas, sufrido demasiadas cosas, y su vida era un constante peligro, así que prefería que la gente que le gustaba no corriese riesgos, sólo por estar cerca de ella. Había pasado por una terrible situación al respecto, y no quería arriesgar a nadie más. Era amable, le gustaba la gente, pero no podía dejar a nadie entrar demasiado profundamente en su corazón. Detestaba eso. Su naturaleza era amistosa y cariñosa, pero la vida y su profesión, la habían dotado de algunas fuertes murallas. Murallas sin las cuales, no hubiera podido sobrevivir.

Pensó en la paradoja que ella, pasándose la vida luchando contra los youkais, tuviera tan cercano contacto con algunos de ellos. No podía formar una familia propia, a causa de los youkais, pero vivía con ellos en su intimidad. Qué rara que era su vida.

Aquí iban a haber líos de lo lindo, se dijo mirando la muralla. Desde su posición podía percibir la animosidad en contra de ellos, emanando en oleadas desde la ciudad.

Ellos, ellos tenían la culpa de que estuviera allí, y no disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones en su casa, relajándose en su manantial privado, con Hiten a la vista, porque no le quedaba otra, pero también porque los dos se reían como locos, y porque bueno...después de todo era de carne y hueso, y necesitaba compañía.

Esta ciudad tenía los mejores guerreros y entrenadores, todos de primerísimo nivel...aunque ella objetara ciertos métodos que usaban, y mucho más de sus personalidades, no tenía nada que decir en cuanto a sus capacidades....sin embargo...

Siempre ese maldito sin embargo.

No era desconocido para nadie que a Tokio iban los problemáticos, los aventureros, aquellos con el gusto por la batalla, y los que de otro modo, hubieran sido bandidos. Y estaba bien, ya que enfrente tenían un bosque bien llenito de youkais rebeldes.

Lo que estaba mal, era que la mandasen a ella, ya que ciertos habitantes de ese lugar, le causaban franco desagrado.

Si les funcionaba, allá ellos. El Shogun no podía desperdiciar a nadie, y esta gente, parecía estar a gusto bajo el mando del Shogun. Hasta lo de la domadora de ellos...

-La entrenadora que asignaron a esta ciudad tendría que haberlo hecho mejor!-gruñó Kagome, tratando de esconder la incomodidad que le causaba su dolorido trasero, de estar sucia de polvo y transpiración, de tener que ir a presentarse ante ellos como una entidad todopoderosa, en vez de descansar, ah, descansar y dormir un tiempo...

En la reunión, el Shogun le había dicho que fuera a chequear el tema de los youkais. Su entrenadora y sacerdotisa, al parecer no había informado al Shogunado que habían capturado una clase especial de youkai Indomable...el Shogun estaba furioso. No la mataría, pero había violado la orden de que todo Indomable capturado, tenía que ser informado al gobierno central y a la hermandad de Domadores, con Midoriko ejerciendo la jefatura. Que por supuesto, le avisaría a Kagome.

El Shogun era un buen líder, y mejor aún, un buen hombre.

Pero la situación en la que estaban, había costado muchísimo ganarla, y de hecho, luchaban por ella cada día.

Y alguien que pusiera en jaque al aceitado mecanismo de sus supervivencias, era una amenaza.

xxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando los youkais se pusieron fuera de control y atacaron a todos los humanos, decididos a exterminarlos, el clan de los exterminadores los había salvado. Con su eficacia y organización, habían derrotado a los youkais, y luego, habían organizado

Kagome había sido una niñita demasiado pequeña cuando todo eso había ocurrido, pero recordaba los años posteriores de la reorganización, cuando el templo de su familia había servido de hogar y refugio a tanta gente.

El Shogun era una leyenda viviente. También lo era Midoriko, la ídolo de todas las chicas.

La victoria final perteneció a Midoriko, una joven sacerdotisa. En la carga final de los youkais, cuando los humanos estaban descansando y recuperándose de sus heridas, Midoriko controló la situación, liquidando ella sola a más de doscientos poderosos youkais, y poniendo la primer barrera de protección en la ciudad.

Así, una vez reorganizados los exterminadores, atacaron a los confusos youkais, y los vencieron.

Pero como dijo el jefe de los exterminadores, el ahora Shogun, habían ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra. Tendrían que reconstruir todo, prepararse para futuros ataques, entrenarse en ataques y defensas...aprender cómo exterminar youkais.

Así, humanos buenos y malos, se pusieron de acuerdo bajo el mando del Shogun para resistencia. Midoriko empezó a entrenar personas con poderes místicos también para defensa y exterminio.

Hasta que.

Había youkais que no eran belicosos. Es más, eran benéficos, como los tanukis. Tradicionalmente, ayudaban a los humanos. Eran seres pacíficos, amantes de la naturaleza y sus familias, que tenían problemas con los cada vez más numerosos youkais asesinos. Y como los tanukis, habían muchos, que habían sido casi liquidados por otros youkais.

Así que poco a poco se fueron mudando con los humanos.

Esto abrió nuevas posibilidades. Y si se pudieran amaestrar los youkais?

Gran y esperanzador interrogante.

Podrían dejar de ser una amenaza para los humanos. Podrían ayudar en la reconstrucción de ciudades. Podrían derrotar a los youkais más fuertes.

Los youkais humanoides eran los más inteligentes, así que en ataques posteriores de ellos, capturaron a algunos, y Midoriko, con la ayuda de los exterminadores, comenzó con el experimento.

Hubo fallas enormes, y mortales, pero surgieron buenos resultados. Gran cantidad de youkais se acercaron por propia voluntad, y se incorporaron a la vida de los humanos. Los onis y youkais asesinos, e Indomables, eran vistos como francas amenazas, y liquidados. Otros, de posición intermedia, al ser capturados, respondieron a los entrenamientos, de mejor o peor gana. Así, comenzó la casta de las Domadoras.

Los youkais parecían responder mejor y obedecer a ciertas mikos, un bien de por sí escaso, así que toda muchacha con esas condiciones quedaba bajo la tutela del Shogunado, y era entrenada, lo quisiera o no, como Domadora.

Kagome, había sido reclutada de esa manera.

Y había sobrepasado a todos sus maestros.

xxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Así que.

Se encontraba furiosa. Sí. Por lo de sus vacaciones. Por Hiten. Por su trasero.

Pero sobre todo, por la inconsciente domadora de esa ciudad.

Ignorando la orden de informar sobre todo youkai Indomable, había desafiado la autoridad del mismo Shogun. No era algo para tomarlo a la ligera. Si alguien comenzaba a lanzar desafíos, con seguridad, más lo harían, y no, bajo ninguna circunstancia, podían permitirse perder tan eficaz Shogun, y hundirse en luchas internas por el liderazgo. Kagome echaba humo ante la falta de profesionalismo de esa miko, y también de los Cazadores de esa ciudad. Ese Indomable, al parecer estaba allí desde hacía algún tiempo.

No tenía que ser clarividente para ver que la domadora y miko de esa ciudad, había querido cubrirse de gloria, entrenando uno. Insconciente. Había puesto en peligro a ella, a toda la ciudad, y al youkai mismo. Un mal entrenamiento, los arruinaba para siempre. Esperaba que no hubiera hecho un desastre con ese Indomable.

Tokio. Era una ciudad que enfrentaba mucho peligro, pero también había otras muchas ciudades en todo Japón que no estaban mucho mejor que esta. Era imperdonable el desafío.

Y a un nivel personal, también se sentía a punto de estallar.

El Shogun siempre había sido amable y afectuoso con ella, y lo apreciaba de todo corazón. Sus hijos, hacía muy poco que habían sido asignados a la ciudad a la que se dirigía, y conociéndolos, estarían más que humillados, sintiendo que eran indignos de su padre.

Kagome apretó los dientes.

De sus dos hijos, siempre había tenido mayor contacto el menor, Kohaku. Era un guapo y simpático joven, sin una pizca de maldad en su interior, y con la suficiente paciencia para aguantar la continua charla de Rin sin dar muestras de cansancio o molestia.

Miró de soslayo a Rin, notando serios y alertas sus ojos, a pesar de estar conversando con Hiten. Rin nunca lo diría abiertamente, pero, por más halagador que fuera el pensamiento, no había ido a ese rincón peligroso sólo por ella, su idolatrada Domadora de Primera Categoría. Así. Con mayúsculas.

El factor Kohaku había sido determinante, según su opinión, pensó Kagome chasqueando la lengua, ganándose una mirada de Hiten con una ceja levantada, quien a pesar de hacerse el desinteresado, jamás la perdía de vista. Y la mirada que le dirigía , era la misma con la cual la obsequiaba cuando sabía que ella estaba planeando algo, o simplemente cuando se quedaba embobada mirándolo hacer ejercicio.

Bueno, si Rin no le quería contar nada aún, ella ciertamente no sacaría el "factor Kohaku" a la luz.

Retomó el curso de sus pensamientos, esta vez, en Sango, la hija mayor del Shogun.

Sango. Había tratado con ella muy pocas veces, ya que con su padre en el Shogunado, ostentaba la jefatura de los Exterminadores, o sea, tenía trabajo para tirar para arriba. Su padre seguía siendo la cabeza del clan y el número uno, pero en la práctica, Sango se ocupaba de todo.

Kagome la recordaba siempre cansada, lo que no era de extrañar, ya que viajaba de una punta a la otra de Japón, preparando más exterminadores, y acabando con los youkais más poderosos. Las veces que hablaban, era en términos estrictamente profesionales, ideando planes, e intercambiando información.

-Kagome- dijo la educada voz de Suikotsu.

-Sí? Necesitas algo?- respondió, suavemente, mirando al apuesto guerrero, que también era uno de los mejores médicos de Kyoto.

_Pide lo que quieras, tesoro, lo que quieras! _babeó la voz interior de Kagome.

Suikotsu era un alto, guapísimo caballero. Educado, médico, (y aquí años de crianza tradicional hacían sonar música de bodas); samurai, médico, liquida monstruos, médico, decente, con maravillosos ojos cafés...y médico, por si se le olvidaba ese detalle.

Todo un partido. Lástima que ella...Pero soñar no cuesta tanto.

-Ya estamos casi a las puertas, Kagome, tendrías que ir preparando una barrera de protección.

Kagome asintió.-De veras crees que nos atacarán?- también Suikotsu había sentido el aura de la ciudad.

-Nunca está demás tomar precauciones. Ya se percataron de nuestra presencia, pero las flechas siempre pueden escaparse. Por supuesto, cuando vean a quienes atacaron, el Shogun los descuartizará, pero prefiero que entremos sin ningún rasguño, cierto?- Inteligente Suikotsu!

-Cierto.- asintió Kagome- Ya deberíamos sacarnos las capas y los sombreros, así ven quienes somos. Lástima que no pudimos bañarnos ni tenemos mudas de ropas...-se lamentó. Sus equipajes quedaron con la tropa, ellos tenían que viajar livianos.

Suikotsu le sonrió, y Kagome sintió hundirse en un aura de placer. El médico era apuesto, pero su sonrisa, era algo fuera de lo común. Llenaba de calidez al afortunado receptor.

-Aunque estés cubierta de lodo, mi dama, siempre estarás maravillosa. Tú eres quien eres, y no necesitas engalanarte para probar nada a nadie.

Kagome, para su eterno bochorno, enrojeció, y dejó salir una tonta risita, del tipo que dejan salir las adolescentes cuando pasa un chico que les gusta. Qué bajo había caído!

_-CÁSATE CONMIGO!!- _gritaba Kagome interiormente.

-Gracias, Suikotsu, siempre levantas mi ánimo...pero bueno, tenemos asuntos aquí, y ante la gente con la que tengo que tratar, me hubiera gustado verme más prolija, más con el aspecto de "La Gran Domadora". Un trapo lujoso impresiona mucho, sabes? No quiero correr el riesgo de porque me miren despectivamente, pierda los estribos y les grite todo lo que se me ocurra...dioses...de todas las ciudades, justo esta!- dijo frunciendo el cenó, preocupada.

Suikotsu lanzó también un preocupado suspiro.

-Completamente de acuerdo, mi dama.- Suikotsu también tenía sus razones para no querer ir a Tokio. Parte del pasado que lo perseguía, estaba allí. Kagome puso su mano en el hombro del médico, en un gesto de comprensión. Suikotsu pareció despertar de sus pensamientos, y mirándola, rozó con sus dedos la mano de Kagome. Amable Suikotsu.

Frente a ellos, Rin y Hiten se habían quitado sus capas y sombreros, y reían, mostrándose en apariencia despreocupados. Pero Kagome sabía. Cuando más se portaban como cabezas de chorlito, más alertas y preparados para la violencia estaban.

Se miraron con Suikotsu. Ellos dos iban obligados, y Hiten y Rin, de colada comitiva, y animadísimos. El médico y ella, en cambio, querrían estar a mil millas de allí.

-Al menos, dos personas de nuestra comitiva están entusiasmadas.- dijo desanimadamente Suikotsu.

Mientras se acercaban a la ciudad, Kagome, una vez más, maldijo su destino.

* * *

**_NdeA: _**Les gustó el primer capítulo? Qué opinan? Si pueden dejarme su opinión, harán que mi día mejore! Ah...es lamentable el estado de euforia que causan los reviews...

Para la gente que sigue "La Canción del Perro Blanco", y se está dando una vueltita por aquí, (gracias, chicas!!!), déjenme decirles que esa historia no está siendo dejada de lado. Para nada! Es mi bebé! El tema pasa El 'Perro Blanco" continúa! Es sólo que le presto demasiada atención, y con 20 y pico de páginas que está teniendo por capítulo, se hace dura la corrección.

Beso! Meri.


End file.
